Talk:AK-74u
SMG v. AR Please do not remove the trivia about the 74u being an assault rifle. This is a legitimate statement, even though the game does not classify it as being an AR. Epochalyptik 18:50, June 3, 2010 (UTC) No In Real Life info. 18:51, June 3, 2010 (UTC) We COULD probably find a way to infuse it into the article as background info without detracting attention from the main information; such as "In Call of Duty, the AK-74u is a SMG based on the real-life AKS-74U" and on AKS-74U there will be a wikipedia link. Or, "The AK-74u is an assault rifle featured in Call of Duty as the submachine gun" It's valuable background info. Or we could put a box saying that "Wikipedia has more information on..." Since the link between CoD and real life weapons is quite close, there will need to be clarity (otherwise you get idiots roaming the worlds saying the ASSAULT RIFLE is a submachine gun). Still, this is the CoD wiki but there needs to be a link so people don't get confused between real life and games. "The AK-74u is a submachine gun because CoD says it is and the wiki says it is" is a typical statement among addicted 13-year olds. One sentence is enough to explain the difference between real life and video games. 12:24, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Incorrect Name Sorry, but I have to say that the real name of this gun is AKS-74u, and no AK-74u, like it appears in COD4: MW. Thank you. This is the Call of Duty Wiki. Not the real life gun wiki. But we all know that the real name of the weapon is called the AKS-74u. But thanks for letting us know. -- Soldier 12:12, August 11, 2010 (UTC) The real name of this gun? Look at it man, it's not a real gun, that's a fucking airsoft gun. That looks ''like the AKS-74u. IW models after airsoft guns. (and treyarch, i believe) Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 13:01, August 11, 2010 (UTC) You know that there are airsoft guns that are practically exact replicas of the weapons, down to the contruction materials and methods, right? The only difference is the caliber and the fact that they contain electronic firing mechanisms that are (obviously) much less potent than the real deal. Incrognito 20:43, September 27, 2010 (UTC) blackops use ithink that the ak74u for blackops will obviously be the prototype and will probably be unlocked at a high level due to the fact that 1. its smaller than the ak-47 2.it has higher rof and 3. it's faster to reload wontbackdown 06:17, August 22, 2010 (UTC) #I did not understand a single word you said. #This is obviously speculation #SIGN YOUR POSTS! -- Soldier 05:16, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Besides, as if you already know about the weapon balancing. All cod games disregard "real life" completely. Lordofthelargepants The Zipper and 09:17, August 22, 2010 (UTC) :IIRC, they stay pretty true to the magazine size and rate of fire. Darkman 4 20:21, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :"pretty true" is still not really true. Asides, there are enough guns with messed up magazine sizes, notably the constant incorrect 20 round thompson magazines. But that's not important anyway. 20:34, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ::20 round mags were made for the Thompson and are pretty common from what I've seen. Darkman 4 20:38, August 27, 2010 (UTC) :: Yes there does exist 20 round mags for the Thompson- The Asian Gangsta' 04:39, August 27, 2010 It might not be a prototype because Black Ops might span throughout the whole Cold War - The Asian Gangsta' 04:11, August 27, 2010 Grip confirmed in this video: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WoEsmKGiCuc : Not anymore, check again, it has been barred by Activision. And could someone change the caption on that picture on the page, there is no way to tell whether that gun has a 'grip' (probably referring to the folding stock) or not. Incrognito 13:56, October 30, 2010 (UTC) : with reference to the actual grip page, it do mention that grips for SMGs in Black Ops appears as folding stocks, therefore it is logical to assume that the AK-74u actually host the Grip attachment as it has no stock by default? Wiki-waffle 14:39, October 30, 2010 (UTC) : : That's what puzzles me. AKS-74U has a fully functional stock that folds to the left side of the gun, so it would have been logical if, when a Grip is installed, AK-74U becomes AK'S'''-74U and no longer scatters bullets as much. Oddly enough, it doesn't. : : Listen guys, in the context of the whole game I think SMGs are fantastically overpowered. In real life the main shortcoming of a pistol-caliber round is a lack of range, but as all weapons in COD games fire hitmarkers with infinite range and pinpoint (to the sight, anyway) accuracy this is not shown in game. Furthermore, map size, game modes like S & D and a lack of defensible locations mean that most players have to use SMGs, specifically with high DPS and hip-fire accuracy while moving, to ever do well and get good kill-death ratios. Light machine guns are mostly unseen online, and assault rifles only get used if they have high DPS. Sniper rifles are almost never used on Black Ops, and shotguns work but need to be used in close spaces. This means, in total, that SMGs simply suit the COD way of depicting combat, and have an unfair advantage thereof. Further proof comes from the sheer number of different SMGs - around 10, whereas there are only 4 LMGs, Snipers and Shotguns. : I think the primary way game makers could deal with this is making the movement speed of SMGs slower, and bringing up that of light machine guns to make simple speed less of a factor. The full mobility granted while in ADS could also be limited. I fully believe this would level the playing field for those few of us that DON'T like running round a map at top wack, aiming in miliseconds and barely pausing - it just doesn't happen, theres no satisfaction of a fair game. Yes, COD is a game, and isn't real, but it should be based in reality, not the fantasies of people whose only thought is for cheap and easy gaming. : As I'm not a signed user of this site, my name is Dan. 21:30, November 19, 2010 (GMT) ::Their damage is always less than an assault rifle (apart from the Skorpion and the AK-74u). If two players, each with equal factors in play, one having an assault rifle the other an SMG, the guy with the assault rifle wins. Every. Single. Time. Exception being the Skorpion at extreme close quarters. YuriKaslov 21:46, November 19, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Yuri, you're full of crap. SMGs are superior to assault rifles at close range in most cases, and that's true of pretty much every SMG because even the ones with weak damage make up for that by having a very high rate of fire. Assault rifles are superior to SMGs are long range, though, because SMGs have quicker damage drops and their minimum damage goes to 20, so an SMG will take 5 bullets to kill someone at long range, versus 3 or 4 for an assault rifle. ::But there are of course other factors to consider as well, such as damage multipliers, penetration, mobility, and ADS speed. But the general rule is that assautl rifles are for long range and SMGs are for close range. You can of course use them either way, but they have their particular areas where they excel in. And by the way, the Shotguns rule close range combat. 07:11, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :::A fault I've just seen was that someone said that withouth a grip it's an AK-74U... WRONG. It will still remain an AKS-74U because the barrel is shortened (Ukorochenniy). Also, there should've been an option to add a folding stock (the 'S' means Skladnoy, like said before). Although a grip IS a possible configuration as there is an AKS-74U model with grip. But I think it's more reasonable (as you read the full name) to putted rather a folding stock then a grip. :::Another failure in this game (as well in CoD4) that it's stated as a SMG, while its a carbine. And before some noob kids are going to say that there is no difference: Carbines are shorter barrel configurations from AR's. Carbines may have a higher penetration then SMG's and are supposed to be CQC weapons. It should've rather be putted under the list Assault Rifles. :::--- Unregistered user --- Joël Boots --- the Netherlands --- 18:20 (GMT +1) --- AK-74u Grenade Launcher This is gonna get alot of flak for this, but yes this video on youtube confirms that the AK74-u has indeed got a Grenade Launcher attachment at 1:01 mark. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KwbgvvAFDgA PS: I can understand the reasoning, since the gun is a Carbine Rifle and NOT an SMG. Draco122 18:06, October 29, 2010 (UTC) : It really could end up being abused on servers which allow tubes (or in console MP), as it would allow spawn tubers to get into position early, seeing as how it now has the same mobility as any other 'SMG' (full mobility). Incrognito 13:50, October 30, 2010 (UTC) : PS: BTW it seems they barred that video due to copyright infringement, it could have been an illegal copy of the game. Incrognito 13:52, October 30, 2010 (UTC) : : Well, I do get the whole point of a Carbine, but come on man... GLs on it too? Epic man... Wiki-waffle 14:41, October 30, 2010 (UTC) :According to some info I dug up on the subject as well as some testimony from some beta tester players (who will go unnamed), the grenade launcher on the AK-74u is the BS-1 "Tishina" 30mm Silent Grenade Launcher. Players who've played the Beta had said that the weapon functioned similar to a weaker styled grenade launcher, you'd have to hit someone to kill with it or they would have to be wounded to die from it in 1 shot as it had a smaller blast radius than a standard grenade launcher. Some also said that when you fire the weapon it keeps to it's name and makes you invisible on the radar when you fire it but they mentioned it cost more than a standard grenade launcher to get. Draco122 20:43, October 31, 2010 (UTC) : :It took some listening, but it doesn't seem like the launcher is any weaker or quieter than the GP-25. And, BTW, I thought about it being the "Tishina" the second I saw it. From what I know, there are just two lines of Russian GPs - standart-issue GP-25 and GP-30 and this SpetsNaz thing. Black Ops Well we just found the OP submachine gun in black ops, nice treyarch Shaniqua69 20:16, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :Quit your complaining. You sound like you came from Catcher in the Rye. YuriKaslov 20:18, November 9, 2010 (UTC) ::He's right, hahaha. - 20:52, November 9, 2010 (UTC) :: ::I never said i dont use it lol. I just thought it was funny that they said they wouldnt have OP guns. Shaniqua69 19:49, November 10, 2010 (UTC) :::If anything the PM63 w/ extended mags is worse. YuriKaslov 23:54, November 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes, the ROF and accuracy helps that gun, but I consider it balanced in that it doesn't have as much attachments and has a much later unlock. Thank god i never had to read that book btw Shaniqua69 12:38, November 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::And just to state that the Spectre is even deadlier in Black Ops. Just no-one's tried it and it makes the community shockingly getting whooped every game as the Spectre>74u. Truth :P YellowRiolu-Always on Xbox. 16:13, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Take down the template Now that BO is out, shall we get rid of the speculation template? Sgt. S.S. 19:13, November 10, 2010 (UTC) wired why the heck did treyarch put this as a submachine gun #Sign your posts. #Well, IW listed it as an SMG in the first MW, maybe Treyarch wanted to keep up tradition? :P Sgt. S.S. 19:23, November 21, 2010 (UTC) : Its a carbine, and in this game the stock isn't even on it, so to me the classification of submachine gun seems perfectly reasonable. A lightweight gun, small size, and having less range than a rifle. Can anyone confirm the rumors about the patch on this gun? I've heard that treyarch's removing the grip and adding recoil so far. 19:57, November 22, 2010 (UTC) :: : That is a little strange to me as well, considering the fact that the original model of the Commando had a barrel only an inch and a half longer than a normal AK-74u. Not to mention the fact that the AK-74u also fires the exact same cartridge as the full-size assault rifle. : Also, why would the M14 and FAL be classified as assault rifles when they are, in the strictest definition, battle rifles that fire the full-power 7.62mm NATO cartridge? And what of the Stoner 63? The closed-bolt configuration fed from the 30-round magazine we see in the game was actually defined in production as the assault rifle variant. Why is it an LMG, then? : Or maybe we should care a little bit less about the definitions and disparities with real life and analyze the gun as it performs in game. 04:01, November 27, 2010 (UTC) The AKS-74u is a shortened carbine, placing it much smaller than the average carbine rifle. I heard somewhere it was used by Russian and Soviet tank crewmen and paratroopers because it's small enough to be a Personal Defense Weapon, but fires a full-sized rifle cartridge. Because PDWs are always classified in-game as SMGs, it isn't unreasonable to place a rifle-carbine which can be considered a PDW as an SMG. Get over it. YuriKaslov 04:08, November 27, 2010 (UTC) : They aren't always classified as SMG's. The commando is considered by some to be a PDW version of the M4, but yes, I agree with Yuri. Shaniqua69 16:54, December 23, 2010 (UTC) The mentioning of it being a "Cheap" weapon. I have to ask, is this really necessary? I've always been against leaving "NOOB GUN!" opinion edits on here, community or not, and to me, the saying that "Despite this, many players complain about it due to balancing issues. Because it behaves like an assault rifle, but retains the mobility advantage of a submachine gun, it is deemed as a "cheap" weapon by some members of the community" seems like it's bordering right there on it being a "NOOB GUN!" edit. Opinions? --Razgriez 13:42, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :It does not act like an AR, it is inferior to all but a few ARs! YuriKaslov 00:27, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Many people consider it to be a cheap weapon and OP, and I'd have to agree. Sure assault rifles win ads vs ads at any range, but the AK wins up close every time because you don't need to ADS. The reason I consider it OP is how its stats are identical (except range, I think its range is better) to the MP5K, but it has twice the attachments. I think its unfair for a 40-20 gun to have a grip, especially when you can use a grip and rapid fire to beat out almost anything at closer ranges. Im going to do a private match and check to see if the one-hit hardcore kill range is the same as the MP5K. I hope its less Shaniqua69 14:29, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Same range Shaniqua69 14:42, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::It's defined by players as a 'Cheap' gun because it can come in handy in various situations a and it's, well, cheap to buy :::"II EPiC Was Here" 06:10, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Requesting a petition. Requesting a petition to balance out the AK-74u through a patch. Balancing specifics such as the following: 1). Reduce medium range damage as it is a SMG. 2). Reduce the effects of Aim assist on this specific gun due to a noticeably increased effect of it compared to other weapons. Poop copter 05:20, December 12, 2010 (UTC) The Spectre's officially more powerful and no-one complains. Although maybe we can spread some love for the Spectre by nerfing the more powerful AK74u. (The Spectre is better in most cases but the 74u is better in the situations I'm not in) I agree that the AK74u must be nerfed though. YellowRiolu-Always on Xbox. 16:16, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Copter, I hope you realize that as a fan-based Wiki, we can't do anything to balance anything out. I'm not sure why you're requesting a patch here. Cpl. Wilding 16:37, January 2, 2011 (UTC) Yes it needs to be nerfed BIG TIME. I regard this as a popular noob gun EVERYONE HAS IT. (P.S Im not signing my post because it wont let me sign in.) 8:36, January 29, 2010 I'm pretty sure no one complains about the Spectre because of it's late unlock level.30pxSgt.Sandwich | Talk shop | 30px 02:38, January 30, 2011 (UTC) NO-ONE LIKES THE NERF psn=clawdenx''leave message here'' 08:17, April 18, 2011 (UTC) AK74u Range in Black Ops For a lot of guns on this wiki the range of the weapon is mention in the stats thing on the right side, and indeed it is for this gun as well for COD4, but this isn't the case for Black Ops. I was wondering why this is, and also if someone could please fill that in. The recoil, rate of fire, penetration, damage, etc. is all there, but the range drop offs are not. So how about adding that in, please? I am interested, because I'm looking through all the SMG stats trying to see how they compare to one another. 13:59, December 13, 2010 (UTC) :This site will help greatly. Scroll down to the flash chart, where you can compare two weapons (with attachments) at once. All SMGs (except the Skorpion) have a range of about 20 metres before their damage begins to fall off. Past 25m, SMGs will deal minimum damage. The AK74u and the MP5k deal 40 maximum damage and 20 minimum damage. All others will deal 30 and 20 respectively (except Skorpion). The AK and MP5k are statistically the same in DPS but the AK has lower recoil, thus it is more popular. LITE992 23:04, December 28, 2010 (UTC) AK-74fu2 Another picture is needed on the 'unique aiming reticule' part because I have recieved the AK-47fu2 and it came with a different reticule than the one shown. Silent Nom 18:32, December 22, 2010 (UTC) :Pack-a-Punched sights add a random reticule. I suggest renaming the picture to read "One of the possible sights on the AK-74fu2" LITE992 22:39, December 28, 2010 (UTC) I hate this weapon I hate it with a passion. It's over-powered and almost everyone uses it. 21:29, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Good for you. You want a cookie? A Lonely Nomad 21:36, January 7, 2011 (UTC) Personally, I'm fine if everyone likes to use it and mistakenly believe that its the most powerful gun, because then I can rule their asses with my Skorpion. All you need to do is look here on this wiki to see that the Skorpion is more powerful at close range, and has less recoil which means its deadlier over longer range. The only thing that sucks about the Skorpion is the tiny magazine, which is why I always use mine with extended mags. 12:54, January 14, 2011 (UTC) No offense dude but people don't really care whether you hate it or not, so there is really no point in telling everyone. Also it is pretty over-powered but meh, it's a game, not real life. So all in all you shouldn't get worked up about it. @A Lonely Nomad I want a cookie "II EPiC Was Here" 06:05, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Over use? I'm just wondering, does anyone else think is weapon is waaay over used? I looked at my combat record and this weapon had killed me more than anything else by a lot. Check your combat record, is this the weapon that killed you the most? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 01:32, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :There will always be "overused" weapons in MP. WaW had the MP40, MW2 had the UMP45, and BO has the AK-74u. Sgt. S.S. 10:44, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Ak-74 not invented yet. I noticed a line about the ak74 not being invented yesterday in the trivia section, but its not there today, why was it deleted? Granted it should have been rephrased, but the gun was still invented in 74. :We don't allow gun inaccuracies to be mentioned in the mainspace. 21:22, February 28, 2011 (UTC) : :Seems silly and immature to me. '' : ''I agree, and anyways they put ironsight inaccuracies in. ::It's not stupid, It's a policy, and stop trying to make it look like others are agreeing with you, please. 14:35, March 2, 2011 (UTC) :: ::lol fuk fail... psn=clawdenx''leave message here'' Grip and rapid fire, so nooby... but should be accompanied by china lake or LAW and Ghost and Second chance :) psn=clawdenx''leave message here'' Less Usage? Recently, this past month, I've noticed a dramatic decrease in the usage of the AK74u. During the first few months, at least half the players would be using this weapon, but now, I've been in several matches in a row where no one uses it. It's also reflected in my Combat Record, where my "Killed By" section used to have this gun on top, but it's been surpassed by the Famas, which seems to be the new overused weapon. Anyone else notice this? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 21:56, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I experienced the same thing too. Also getting killed a lot by MPL's and Galils. Tried them and they are really way to easy to get kills with I think. DeFelleJelle 16:43, May 18, 2011 (UTC)DeFelleJelle :*gasp* Evolution of play style? Is it possible? [[User:Bioniclepluslotr|'Bioniclepluslotr']] 22:29, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Back in MW3?? I don't want to F--k up the page, but it looks like its coming back in mw3, proof. http://kotaku.com/5801345/where-youll-go-how-youll-kill-and-who-will-die-in-modern-warfare-3 2nd picture down. T3H 74 SUXORZZZZ CUZ IT TAKES ALL T3H 4TT3NT10N FR0M T3H F4M4Z AND SO ITS PIECE OF SHIT BLERRRG SDFB GHSBGSGBGS TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLLLLLLOLOLOL Oh great, it's one of those trolls who think their opinions should be forced on everyone else. Reminds me of 4Chan...earrrgh...Trueblade74 16:51, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Black Ops Anachronism I have seen the fact that this gun does not belong in Black Ops' timeframe get removed from this article over and over again. I do not see why. Other articles have a note, usually in Trivia, to the effect that any weapon's appearance in the game is, to varying degrees, anachronistic. I have undone ZachHerrings undoing of Ruralsniper87's addition of this tidbit, and also polished the way that the fact was presented. ZachHerring, feel free to contact me with your rationale for why any ties to the real world should be completely omitted from this Wiki. I would much rather argue the point than enage in an edit war. Big Fish, Little Pond - 05:30, June 20, 2011 (UTC) It's in the rules; all weapons are treated as being fictional, ergo there are no anachronisms. 06:22, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Animation film Added a animation film recorded by fraps, showing: Hip fire mode, aim mode + reload,Maxwell123 16:05, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Section First of all, let me express my general disliking of the CoD-typical policy of "No IRL information" and now get to the point. The trivia section is there for a reason, to mention all of those little bits of info that are not directly relevant to the main article. It seems perfectly appropriate to include the weapon's true nature as an assault rifle ESPECIALLY when it it coupled with a reference to its similar ingame stats to assault rifles. This situation is not helped in the slightest by people dismissively taking this information and deleting it without even reading the full sentence. 10:21, July 31, 2011 (UTC) I will also draw attention to the articles about the SUSAT scope and the like which are referred to ingame simply as the ACOG sight. This information is not present ingame, and the IRL information on these attachments warrants their own full article, let alone one sentence in the trivia. 10:32, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Dude, we respect your opinion, but just because you say that does NOT mean that suddenly the rules have changed to your favor, you have to bring this up to an admin or a bureaucrat and maybe even have a community discussion in the forums before you can do the IRL stuff Joseph Tan l talk l l l 10:36, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::Also, we don't even know you, your just a new guy here, you have no command over the wiki's rules at all, and edit warring will only change our view of you from an anon to a vandalism user. Joseph Tan l talk l l l 10:39, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Command over wiki rules? I think that this site may have missed the point of a community wikia. How is this site supposed to be informative when any reference to real life information is effectively covered up? This is the kind of information that belongs in the trivia section. I agree that this information should not be present in the main body of the article to prevent RL gun nuts from filling it with information not relevant to the game. However, totally eliminating IRL info from the trivia section just adds to the terrible tragedy of idiots who think that the AUG is a light machine gun and the 74u is an SMG IRL. How does one go about proposing a change to the policy, to allow small IRL notes (1 or 2 sentences) allowance in the trivia? 10:43, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :::This wiki aims to treat everything in this wiki as if it were actually a real thing, like you can see World War III proceeding in New York, which also means that weapons are supposed to have no inaccuracies at all, they are NOT to be compared to real things. Captain Price, is real, there was a secret war during the Cold War, Reznov was the hero of Berlin, THE FREAKING RAY GUN IS REAL. You understand? Joseph Tan l talk l l l 10:53, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :::It was difficult to understand from the way you explained it, but I gathered that you treat information in an in-universe fashion. But how is it that certain IRL information is allowed in the form of full articles (SUSAT sight is a good example) but a single sentence containing real and informative information is not? This one sentence could well be enough to alleviate the misconceptions upheld by many players. How is it constructive to have it any other way? I should also point out, a war between Russia and the US does not count as a "World War" 10:58, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::The SUSAT page does not point out inaccuracies, unlike what your trying to do with the AK-74u, and if Infinity Ward says it's World War III, then we go for it. Joseph Tan l talk l l l 11:02, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::::Well the SUSAT page DOES point out inaccuracies, as does every other page that makes mention of an attachment that is not referred to as such ingame. The MARS sight is called so ingame (save for MP) so it is not an inaccuracy. The SUSAT and the Swarovski are only ever called the ACOG or simply Scope, and differ from the IRL information. 11:07, July 31, 2011 (UTC) Merely calling the attachment SUSAT does not mean it's pointing out an inaccuracy, it's just a given name for the attachment, and the Swarovski was mentioned in Black Ops. Joseph Tan l talk l l l 11:11, July 31, 2011 (UTC) It certainly does point out an inaccuracy. In fact, its the very same situation as the SMG vs AR argument. The game calls it an SMG / ACOG, where in reality it is an Assault Rifle / SUSAT respectively. How is it any different? 11:16, July 31, 2011 (UTC)